Intercambio Justo
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Neji, rojo como un tomate, pensaba: ¡Qué acaso ningún integrante de su equipo era normal! Pero algo sí era seguro: Tenten es la única que puede causar esas reacciones en él. *Para SuPer*


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son creación de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia sí, y es para hacer saber que aun sigo amando a estos dos.

_**Para **V**istoria**_

* * *

****

Tenten miraba a sus compañeros de vestimenta verde perderse, con su clásico bullicio, entre las personas que circulaban por las calles aún iluminadas por la luz de la tarde. Tenían apenas unos minutos de haber llegado a la villa, de nuevo se adelantaban a la fecha por culpa de otra loca carrera de velocidad que habían establecido Lee y Gai entre ellos, y como siempre Neji y ella eran arrastrados en esa sandez. La chica miró a su costado, el otro compañero de su equipo tambien se marchaba. Tenten hizo una mueca graciosa. Más bien el Hyuuga se escapaba. "Ese Neji es todo un caso", pensó con gesto mitad enternecido mitad socarrón.

¿En verdad seguía shockeado por aquello?

No desaprovechando semejante oportunidad de molestarlo se aproximó corriendo hasta él. Aunque Neji ni siquiera le miró cuando se emparejó a su lado, el Hyuuga no pudo impedir que un sonrojillo impertinente se le instalara en las mejillas. A su derecha Tenten apretaba los labios para no reir. Caminaron un rato en un raro silencio, algo común en él pero nada usual en ella. Neji la miró de soslayo percatándose de la cara con claro aspecto burlón que tenía su compañera.

- Podrías dejar de hacer eso...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Burlarte de mí.

- ¿Yo?.- el gesto era toda inocencia.- Jamás haría eso de mi maduro compañero Jounin.

- Humph...

- ¡Hey Neji no es para tanto!- dijo entre risas.- Te portas como un chiquillo de academia. Ni que fuera algo del otro mundo...

Neji apresuró el andar pero su impertinente compañera le imitó. El chico intentó enfrentarla, mirarla de lleno pero no pudo. El maldito bochorno de vergüenza regresaba, haciéndole apartar la mirada de esos pícaros ojos cafes.

"¡Maldito Lee todo es por tu culpa!" musitaba en su interior el del Byakugan.

......

_- ¿Es este, Lee?_

_Neji zarandeó, con bastante brusquedad, a su compañero de verde que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. _

_- ¡¡Lee!!- insistió con más fuerza._

_El muchacho de cabello negro enfocó con dificultad la mirada al número._

_- Seeh... déjame... yo pue-do solo... N-neji._

_- Lee estás molido apenas puedes caminar. _

_- Pero... zzzz....zzzz_

_El genio rodó los ojos con fastidió. ¿Por qué le castigaba el destino de esa manera?_

_El cuerpo inerte de Lee se hizo más pesado al quedarse su dueño inconsciente así que Neji jaloneó del muchacho hacia arriba en un intento de que no cayera al suelo acomodándole uno de los brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_Si Gai sabía que Lee no debía tomar sake ¿Por qué diablos siempre lo llevaba a algun lugar en donde lo vendían? Y si Lee sabía que no debía beberlo ¿Por qué mierdas siempre acababa ingiriendo la maldita bebida? La historia siempre era la misma: Lee sin saberlo bebía, más borracho que una cuba retaba con un clásico "Jodidos hijos de puta" a medio mundo a pelear; medio mundo se peleaba con él (con razones suficientes) y al final el dueño terminaba echandoles del sitio como si de leprosos se tratara._

_Maldiciendo a su sensei, que se habia largado antes que ellos, y despotricando mentalmente hacia la persona desfallecida que cargaba, entró en el cuartito del hostal en donde se hospedaban. __¿Qué raro que la luz esté encendida? se dijo Neji, cuando entonces el verdadero huespéd de la habitación apareció ante ellos._

_¡Kami-sama! Pensó el Hyuuga mientras se le caía Lee al suelo con un sonoro golpazo como audio. _

_- ¡Kuso! ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Tenten se restregaba la cara con una toalla._

_- Te-Tenten yo... ¡Tú!...- dijo medio señalandola._

_- ¡Ouch! - un quejido se escuchó desde el piso._

_- ¡¡Lee!! ¿Estas bien? Maldita sea por qué le dejaron beber... - dijo pasando junto al Hyuuga. Parado con cara de haberse estrellado en una puerta de cristal, el castaño seguía pasmado.- ¡Neji reacciona!... ayudame a ponerlo en la cama.- ordenó a su atónito compañero._

_- Ha-Hai.- el genio apretó los labios. _

_Tirado en el piso, Lee tenía un tono rojizo en el rostro por el efecto de la borrachera y el Hyuuga estaba seguro que el color de su cara paliducha era el mismo que el del de verde. _

_Entre los dos levantaron del suelo a un profundamente dormido Lee. Neji apartando la mirada, no con mucho éxito, del cuerpo en ropa interior negra de su compañera. _

_¡Por qué rayos usaba Tenten algo tan malditamente diminuto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación! ¡Kami-sama le podía ver claramente los pezones! _

_Lee se le volvió a resbalar. El borracho moreno resopló al caer todo desmadejado en la cama._

_- ¿Neji?_

_- ..._

_- ¡¡Neji!!_

_- ¿Q-Qué?_

_- Mis ojos estan treinta centimetros arriba de donde estas mirando.- comentó con malicia Tenten. Con un intensísimo rubor como respuesta culposa, Neji salió tan dignamente como pudo de la habitación._

_....._

Neji seguía reticente a mirarla. Ella se acercó a centimetros del "impávido" rosto masculino.

- ¿O será que sientes tanta culpa porque... lo hiciste a propósito?- insinuó ella.- Entraste a mi habitación con esa intención, ¿Eh Neji?

- Fue Lee quien me dijo que esa era SU habitación...- se cruzó los brazos bastante indignado.- Yo que iba a saber que el muy idiota la había cambiado contigo por la vista. Además, ya me disculpé...

- Humph...

- Cree lo que quieras Tenten.- masculló enfadado.

- O.k, O.k, ya no insistiré con lo mismo.- dijo en tono serio. Neji no se tragó ni por un segundo que lo dijera de verdad.- Te perdono con una condición...

- ¿Cuál?

- Déjame verte en cueros a ti...

Silencio total. Bueno, no para Neji cuyo corazón retumbaba en sonoros latidos como sí tambores de guerras se trataran.

¿Había escuchado bien? Un color tomate apareció de nueva cuenta en el rostro de Neji. La cara del Hyuuga hizo detonar las carcajadas de la castaña. Neji apretó los labios

¡¿Qué ningun miembro de su equipo era normal?!

Uno era un loco que se volvía mas loco cuando se emborrachaba y ahora la otra, además de ser una maniática explosiva resultaba ser... _"Sexy"_ le dijo una vocecilla. Neji sacudió la cabeza alejando esa inadecuada palabra. Él había querido decir Pervertida. Sí, eso le iba mejor.

- ¡Oh vamos Neji es un intercambio justo!

- Tú estas loca...

- Bueno que sea sólo sin camisa, ¿Ne? - insitía su compañera entre risas.

- Adios Tenten.- dijo marchandose enfadado.

- ¡Hey genio! ¡¿A qué el color negro me va bien?! - Tenten se carcajeó más al verlo detenerse y tensarse.

Sí, Neji era todo un caso.

- ¡¡Adios... Ero-Hyuuga!!

Neji dio un brinco y desapareció de la calle. Desde donde estaba, Tenten se desbarataba en carcajadas. Por eso lo adoraba, sólo con ella mostraba esa debilidad humana que lo alejaba de ser inalcanzable. Algún día sería para ella, así como ella ya era para él.

***

* * *

Sí, nada del otro mundo, pero ¡na! se me ocurrió.

Sin más, Gina se despide. Gracias por leer.

**S**u**P**er: Esta desgraciada te adora y espera "Orgullo de Padre" con ansias... (¡Maldita, súbelo de una jodida vez!) (perdón modo bipolar in action) XD

¡Ciao!


End file.
